


Bend the Pieces Til They Fit

by Bonster



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund brings home his boyfriend for the holidays. Actions/Reactions thereof.</p>
<p>Title from Dashboard Confessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend the Pieces Til They Fit

Edmund Pevensie has a boyfriend whose name is Ivan. Ivan has golden hair and deep blue eyes and stands three inches taller than Edmund. Ivan's lips are what can be called pouty and cherry red. His skin, if not for a few imperfections, can be called words like smooth and peaches and cream. Ivan has a sharp jaw-line, a broad back, and firm, wiry biceps.

Edmund brings Ivan home for Christmas. Ivan talks of growing up in Istanbul, his adventures, his travels, his parents who are very important diplomats, his going to university so that he can follow in their footsteps. He tells of how his mother likes to call him her Little Prince. The 'Someday King' is unsaid, but still there.

Lucy Pevensie thinks, "Oh, Edmund," and feels an ache in her chest.

Susan Pevensie feels a bit queer about Ivan, but she hasn't seen Ed looking so calm in a long while, and so she decides she will be supportive and try to convince Mother and Father that it will all work out.

Peter Pevensie thinks that he rather hates Ivan, and resolves to avoid the fellow at all costs, even though it means avoiding Edmund as well. Peter then feels a great and terrible sorrow. The feeling passes quickly, though, and he attributes it to indigestion.

Edmund does not once look at Peter, even on Christmas Day.

*****

Edmund and Ivan stay through the New Year, and at midnight, they share a sweet kiss that makes Peter bolt from the room, even though he was to make a toast.

As Lucy watches Peter's retreat, and Edmund's willful drowning in Ivan's lips and eyes, she wishes desperately for her cordial still in Narnia, though she doesn't really think it would do any good.

Susan thinks that Edmund is not doing anything awful on purpose and reaffirms her decision to remain supportive, even though she still feels a bit queer about Ivan and how exactly he makes her brother--rather, her brothers--feel.

Later that night, Edmund goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, and he finds Peter standing by the counter.

"Hi," Edmund says.

"Hello," Peter says.

Edmund gets a glass from the cupboard, goes to the sink, turns the tap. He says, "Can't sleep?"

Peter waits until Edmund fills his glass, turns off the tap, and replies, "No."

"Tough luck," says Edmund, who though he wants to leave the room and go back as quick as possible to the comfort that awaits him in Ivan's arms, walks over to the counter and stands beside his brother. He mutters a quiet, "Happy New Year."

"Ed..." Peter begins, his weight shifting from foot to foot, his breath hitching and hitching as he tries to find the words he wants to say.

Edmund does not look up at his brother. He instead looks at the glass of water and longs for a mountain stream and playful splashes and thundering heartbeats and soft caresses.

Seconds, maybe minutes, pass and Peter finally stills.

Edmund decides it is time to leave and begins to turn. He is stopped by his brother's hand gripping his forearm. He does not drop the water, but sets it down as he turns back to Peter.

Peter, whose eyes shine bright, leans in and kisses his brother, not much more than a gentle peck, though his lips are damp and slightly parted. Peter ends the kiss and leans back.

Edmund is completely still. His entire world is standing in front of him.

Peter says in a strained voice, "Be happy."

Edmund breaks, and with the glass of water forgotten, he hurriedly leaves the room, knowing he will be in pieces very soon, and Ivan, not Peter, has the glue he needs. Edmund knows it is a glue that doesn't make him completely whole, but it is enough.

It is enough.

The End.


End file.
